


Milk

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arguing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your milk line goes all the way down, so why do they grow in the same place on everyone?"</p><p>That caught Michael's attention, his character stilling for a moment as he reveled in the sheer idiocy. </p><p>"What... does that even mean!? Your milk goes all the way down?!"</p><p>"Everyone has a milk line, Michael! It goes from their armpits to their groin, so why do nipples grow on the same place on everyone?"</p><p>The curly-haired man took a deep breath, trying not to lose it already. He wished Gavin was there just so he could smack him for such a weird question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

"Why are nipples so high up?"

At first Michael didn't really recognize the question, his mind focused more on the game of GTA he and Gavin were playing at the moment. Gavin was back in England but that wouldn't stop their gaming, the two determined to complete as many of the achievements together as they could. When Michael showed no response, Gavin continued to talk.

"Your milk line goes all the way down, so why do they grow in the same place on everyone?"

That caught Michael's attention, his character stilling for a moment as he reveled in the sheer idiocy. 

"What... does that even mean!? Your milk goes all the way down?!"

"Everyone has a milk line, Michael! It goes from their armpits to their groin, so why do nipples grow on the same place on everyone?"

The curly-haired man took a deep breath, trying not to lose it already. He wished Gavin was there just so he could smack him for such a weird question.

"They're positioned there because it's the easiest for someone to hold a baby at fucking chest level, or I'd think so anyways."

Michael moved his character again, currently driving down the streets with Gavin in passenger.

"Nipples are primarily for infants, and infants gotta be held while they feed and it'd be pretty fuckin-"

"It'd be easier to have them on your stomach! Rest the baby in your lap."

"No it wouldn't!"

Michael was shouting into his microphone now, Gavin making quiet giggles on the other side.

"What's so bad about holding a baby with your fucking arms!?"

"Because the lap is easier! Also children are heavy."

"How lazy are you if you can't hold your baby just to feed it? Also no, babies aren't."

"Yes they are!"

"Fuck you, they get heavy maybe a year in if even! I can still hold my 6-year old cousin without a hassle!"

"Well that's not my point!"

Both of them were getting a little heated now, each shouting into their microphones. Gavin's character dove out of the car, having reached their destination, their characters now in a shooting fight with cops.

"How do your genetics know where to put your nipples?! Does it measure you? Do they have statistics?!"

"You can ask that for any part of our body! Why the fuck is our nose always between our eyes? Why not on your goddamn crotch?"

"Because I don't want to sniff the arsehole I'm fucking!"

Gavin dissolved to laughter, Michael's anger still taking first spot.

"GAVIN! Our bodies have evolved to this fucking point because somehow shit knows that nipples should be on the chest because that's where tits are why are you questioning it now like you can change this?"

"Why don't breasts grow on a lady's stomach though? How does it know?! Does it have a manual?"

"Because our stomach is there!"

"Is that why a lady needs sperm to have a baby? Does the sperm have the manual?"

Michael spluttered, absolutely floored by the way Gavin's mind worked, and had a bit of trouble even keeping up with his strange thoughts.

"The human body has a genetic make up that it somehow knows just like every fucking living thing on this earth! A woman gets pregnant, her fucking body makes the baby at least physically in the likeness that 'hey these parts go there' because I guess it knows shit! I'm not a fucking doctor!"

Gavin was quiet for a moment before piping up with a soft question.

"Is that why men are good at D.I.Y?"

"You can't hammer a nail in without hitting your thumb, shut the fuck up!"

The Brit trilled, laughter bubbling up again as Michael shouted furiously, gunning down everything he could in the game.

"I'm so fucking angry right now!"

"But Michael, who has the original blue prints for a human though? Who decided this?"

"Fucking NATURE! EVOLUTION!"

Michael lost it fully, tearing off his headset and shouting wordlessly, letting out his anger by way of making a ruckus as Gavin just laughed his head off. It felt just like he was home, a typical ending to one of their games.


End file.
